


4+1 romantic dinners with Clint Barton

by memorywolf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 4+1, F/M, romantic dinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Clint went on a romantic dinner with a person he didn't want to be romantically involved with and the one time he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4+1 romantic dinners with Clint Barton

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a farewell fic for my friend who's going to migrate to australia. Not like I'm going to stop writing for her when she's there. (don't worry buddy I'll be your fanfic supplier!) 
> 
> Terribly sorry for any spelling mistake or grammar mistake.

4+1 four time clint barton went out on a romantic dinner with people he didnt want to be romantic with and one time he did.

1.  
Clint has his eyes peeled open, discreetly looking left and right for their target. He was a fantastic agent, the food in front of him wasn't forgotten as he looked for their target. If the food had been untouched, it would look suspicious. Another thing he hadn't forgotten was his 'partner' -in the romantic sense-. 

Agent Coulson sat with his back straight, looking every bit like he was on a romantic date with his boyfriend and not looking for a potential person that will blow up america. 

Clint sighs, his first romantic dinner and it was with his stiff-stick-up-his-ass handler. Dont get him wrong, he loves the man and trusts him with his life but there were just things that he doesn't do with people he wasn't involved with. But nooo, SHIELD had threw his one rule out the window and sent him on a 'romantic dinner' with his handler. Clint sighs again and imagines himself shooting the asshat that wanted to blow up america full of arrows. Explosive arrows.

2.  
Steve and him were lazing around the couch watching tv when an ad for a supposed fancy high class five star restaurant down the block turns up. Steve had stared in awe, still not yet fully caught up with the modern time yet. He had gave Clint the most irresistable puppy eyed look -very uncharacteristic, Clint knows- and what Steve wants, Steve gets. 

They had dressed in suits and went down to have a romantic dinner, Clint would rather call it a discovery dinner for Steve but it wasn't like everyone who saw them having a romantic dinner knew of their circumstances. So therefore, Clint found himself having a romantic dinner with Steve. 

The next day, when they were out jogging, there were A LOT of squeals and finger pointing. 

3.Thor had stomped into Clint's quarters asking about romantic dinners. 

Turns out this sudden burst from Thor was because he walked in on Darcy telling Jane how romantic the dinner she had with a certain unknown male was. Thor was apologetic for disturbing them and quickly backed out of the room. Later on, he pondered on the happy squeals of Jane when Darcy was talking about this romantic dinner with her. He was about to ask Jane to a romantic dinner before he found out he did not know what romantic was like on earth.

Clint gave him a lot of other choices of people he could talk to about this, just not him. But to his -not- luck, everyone was wither busy on a mission or stuck in a lab. Clint took pity on the big guy, and tried his best to explain it to him, even showing pictures and clips of romantic dinners. 

"It would be best to experience this before proposing this idea to lady Jane."Thor had said. Clint sighed, and that was how he found himself on an awkward 'experience' romantic dinner with the god of thunder.

4.The fourth time was when he was out exploring different countries with Tony on his -beautiful and expensive- private jet. 

Said jet had broken down and it would be easy as pie for Tony to fix it. But he didn't want to. Not yet. He was hungry. Hungry Tony is a grouchy Tony. The only restaurants nearby were either serving food that looked suspiciously like dog and cats picked up from the streets, or filled with civil paired up people, eating and talking in hushed voices and looking at their partner with love filled eyes. 

Clint could punch something right now. Why couldn't Tony just fix the goddamn jet so they could fly home and order chinese. Oh right, because Tony was "HUNGRYYYYY". 

The had made a wise decision and chose a couple filled romantic restaurant instead of the ones that served stray brains and intestines. 

+1  
Clint sat still as stock and ate like a robot. Contrary to popular believe, assassins had feelings and right now he was nervous as a A-plus cadet going in to take his Kobayashi Maru test. (Can be read as nervous train wreck if you didnt understand the reference.)

He had asked Natasha out on dinner, she had said yes, probably thinking it was just friendly fine dining. Clint had taken her to the classiest restaurant he could afford, hoping for the best. 

He laughed inwardly, 'finally a romantic dinner I could enjoy', thought he. 

He had the night all planned out, after they finished dinner, waiters will bring out a russian dessert that he knew she loved but wasnt on the menu. When she had her sweet tooth fulfilled, he would tell her, profess his undying love for her. And after that, she would tell him that love was for children. 

And it went exactly like that, but Natasha added at the end, "I suppose we are still children then."


End file.
